Rachel's Speech
(At Dante's Peak) (People shout happily) (The balloons fly through the air) (Marching band playing faintly) (The carnival stands) (Harry's car drives to the hotel, arriving at Dante's Peak) (It arrives at the hotel) (Harry opens the door, comes out and looks up at the mountain) (He closes the door and walks to the main room) (Five minutes later) (Harry signs the card) Cluster: You're number seven. It's on the corner there. Harry: Good man. Any idea where I'll find Mayor Wando? Cluster: Ah, she should be right around the corner accepting some award. Dante's Peak was just named the best...Well, second-best place to live in the United States. Population under 20,000. Harry: Good for you. What was number one? Cluster: I don't know. Some piece of crap town out in Montana. Who care? (Harry chuckles) Harry: I'll be seeing you. Cluster: Okay. (Meanwhile at Rachel's house) Pooh: It's nice of you to let us come with you to visit your Aunt Rachel, Ash. Ash: Thanks, Pooh bear. Wilbur: She sure is the nice lady and a mayor. Donkey: I totally agree. Puss: And so do I. Misty: Dante's Peak is a wonderful place we've ever been. Otto: And Lauren is a sweet cousin of yours, Ash. Ash: She is, Otto. Pooh: Ash, do you think Rachel can go faster? Ash: Yes, Pooh. Even she memorized her speech. Benjamin: I hope she won't be late. (Rachel fixes her hair) Rachel: I'd like to thank Karen from "Money Magazing" for this wonderful award. What is it? Lauren, is it Karen or Kathy? Lauren: (appearing) It's Karen, Mom. Karen. For the tenth time: Karen. And you're going to be late. Rachel: Have you seen my good jacket? Lauren: You don't have a good jacket. Rachel: The blue one? Lauren: Oh, that one. Yeah. It's on the back of the chair in the kitchen. Rachel: Graham, it's time to go. (She opens the door but the room is empty and no sign of Graham) Rachel: Where is your brother? Lauren: He'll meet us there. There's your jacket. Rachel: Okay. (She puts her jacket on) Lauren: Let's go, Mom! You'll be late! (Rachel, Lauren, Pooh and friends come out of the house where Elliot hangs out in outside) (Rachel, Lauren, Ash, Misty and Brock get in the car) (Pooh and friends climb on Elliot and he flies before turning invisible) (Thirty seconds later) (Rachel's car drives on the bridge where the children play and swim in the river, yelling under it) (Two minutes later, at the carnival in the street of Dante's Peak) Les on pa: I got to say something. Folks, we're real sorry for the delay. We're going to get started in just one moment. Any moment now. (Rachel's car arrives in the back of the stage) (Rachel, Lauren, Ash and friends come out of the car) Rachel: Go find a place, okay? Lauren: Okay. Ash: My friends and I will find a place too. Come on, guys. Rachel: Hey, Bill. Bill: Hey, Rachel. Les on pa: Oh, thank God. Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce the mayor of Dante's Peak, Rachel Wando. (The people cheer and applaud) Les on pa: It's about time. Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, this is a very special day in Dante's Peak. To kick off the festivities, I would like to introduce Karen Narlington of "Money Magazing". (The people applaud) Karen on pa: Thank you. Thank you very much, Les. Mayor Wando, it gives me great pleasure to present to you a "Money Magazine" award. Dante's Peak, the second most desirable place to live in the United States population under 20,000. (The people applaud) (Karen gives Rachel the award) Karen: Congraduations. Rachel: Thank you. Lauren: (happily) Karen! Rachel: Thank you, Karen. Thank you, Lauren. (The people laugh and chuckle) Rachel: This award means a lot to us. We've been proud of our town for a long time. It's beautiful, it's safe, it's a wonderful place in which to raise a family. Now, with the prospect of a major investment in our economic future by Mr. Elliot Blair of Blair Industries...Will you stand up, Elliot? (Elliot Blair stands up and the people applaud) Rachel: Next year, we're going to be number one. (In the forest, far from Dante's Peak) Man: Whoo! You'll love this. Come on in. It's great. Woman: (taking off her clothes) Is it really warm? Man: Ah, it's beautiful. (A woman puts her clothes on the sign) Man: Yeah. (The woman gets in the water) Woman: Ah, it's really hot. Man: I think that's why they call it Twonset Hot Springs. (The woman slashes at him and laughs) Man: So, is this great or what? Woman: Sure beats the hell out of L.A. Man: Yes, it does. Maybe we should move here. Woman: I don't think so. I'd go nuts in a week. (Sudden rush of birds) Man: It's nothing. Some animal must have scared them. (The bubble pops when the water boils) Woman: Jerry? Man: What the hell is that? (The water boils) Woman: Oh, my God! (Back in Dante's Peak) Rachel: So, everybody get out of there, have a great time, and enjoy this beautiful day. (The people applaud) (Rachel gets off the stage) Lauren: Good job, Mom. Ash: Yeah. Good job, Aunt Rachel. Rachel: Where is your brother? Lauren: I don't know. Misty: I know where he is. He is just hanging out with his friends. Harry: (Pooh and friends turn) Mayor Wando? (shake hands with Rachel) Harry Dalton with the U.S. Geological Survey. Les: A wonderful speech, Rachel. Harry: Excuse me, Mayor Wando, gentlemen... Elliot Blair: I'm sorry, you aren't? Harry: Harry Dalton. Rachel: Oh. From Portland. Yes,my our boss called and said you were coming. Elliot, can I call you later? Elliot Blair: Sure. Harry: Who are the friends of yours? Brock: My name's Brock. And I am Pokemon trainer. Misty: And I'm Misty. My Togepi is my water Pokemon. (Togepi coos) Ash: My name is Ash Ketchum, and I am trying to be Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash: Oh, yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. Jimmy: I'm Jimmy Neutron. Charlie: My name is Barkin. Charlie Barkin. Itchy: I am Itchy. Yogi: I am Yogi, and this is my lovely wife, Cindy. : I am , and this is . Odette: My name is Odette. Benjamin: I'm Benjamin. Otto: My name is Otto. Bugs: My name is Bugs. And this is my girlfriend, Lola. Daffy: . I am Hunter, and this is Colleen, Blitz, Exile and Shag. Pooh: And this is Piglet, and Tigger, and Rabbit. And this is Bongo, Lulubelle, Mary Poppins, Elliot the dragon and Eeyore. Eeyore: Thanks for noticin' Pooh: And I am Winnie the Pooh. Harry: Pleased to meet you. Rachel: I should show you around. Is it right? Harry: Is this a good time? Rachel: Uh, yeah. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts